Resestti Revenge
by MKirby712
Summary: Resestii is tired of the townsfolk who keep reseting the game..He has had enough. Especially with Tom Nook. What will he do to Tom Nook? Please R&R, NO FLAMES


**Animal crossing **Resestti Revenge

---------------------------------------------------------------

Its short, and my first AC fanfiction...I hope you like it please review! Kinda violent. because Ressetii is crazy.. you knew this would happen.. eventually..

It might be weird I know..but please review and tell me what you think:)

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Chocolate town was in the grip of winter. A thick blanket of snow had descended on top of the town making it look pasty white.

I was sleeping calmy under my hole, resting as usual. I yawned loudly and got more comfortable rolling along the dirt with my sharp claws, it was so cold and I was warm in there hibernating.

Everything was perfect, until a large flash came upon me!

My eyes widened in terror and I began to tremble, it felt so cold, the light was so disturbing I screamed and began to make my way out of my hole. Maybe it was lighting, but this light was so much stronger than lightning…maybe it was Bob… I dug faster out of my semi-peaceful home.

Finally popping my head in the snowy wonderland of Chocolate town.

The ice all around me had not so much begun to melt, but it was cracking as I looked around.

"Hey you!" I barked at Bob who was calmy walking towards his house.

Bob turned around quickly looking at my flaming red eyes.

"You didn't press the reset button did you?" I hollered from across the calm wishing well.

"No, I was just eating…." Bob stared at me innocently.

I darted my eyes towards the other direction where Dotty was taking her regular walk around the Wishing Well.

"Hello sir Resestti " she greeted me kindly. Kind of suspicious if you ask me, for someone to greet me.

I looked to my left side where I saw…him..

Not him again, I thought bitterly as I saw the raccoon salesman taking a walk.

Our eyes meant and he got scared, frightened….Suddenly the world got black, and another flash of light was seen, blinding my eyes.

He must have reset the game, I thought, he is scared of me...

I waited by the door calmy looking around to see if the old raccoon was going to come out.

That's when I saw him again….he was setting up his store for his "Christmas special"

I looked furiously at him reaching into my pocket of my overalls.

I reached out for something I usually don't take out, only in emergency situations, but I couldn't take it anymore. This was an emergency!

I grabbed the sharp axe out of my pocket and snickered at the old raccoon.

"Tom Nook!" I said viciously slamming my axe against his store door forcing him to open it.

Nook looked at me in surprise," Welcome.." he quavered a bit.

I made my way to his store but was interpreted by a cat like character that surprisingly had no face. I got so scared at the no face cat, that I made myslef go in my hole again.

Once the faceless cat was gone I kept digging towards Nook's store

"Hey Reset-" I pushed the old cat aside...Oliva, yes. She was always annoying anyways I don't think anyone liked her...she struggled to get up, as if she had just fallen into a pitfall.

I was furious making my way through the town to kill...Tom Nook my last person on the list.

I spotted Bob again, but he escaped throwing apples into my head. I tried to dodge the apples, but I couldn't and Bob had already made a run for it...

I quickly got in the store and swung my axe at the old raccoon making him pludge to the ground.

"NO!" he cried making a matrix move dodging my slash.

I was angrier than ever as I stole his packets of flowers. I know the old raccoon hates to be stolen by me.

"Wait!" he cried reaching the last pack, "What are you doing?" he asked nervously picking up his net.

I looked at him as he started whacking me relentlessly with the net. "You have to pay for that!." the old cheapstake cried.

I screamed in frustration making my last move slashing him with my axe.

Without looking back at the raccoon I raced back home.

Ever since that day, there hasn't been any reseting happening, but there is a fox I believe who moved in.

He recently tried to reset, but Bob told him what happened to the last guy. I believe the fox's name was Redd. He took over Tom Nook's store. Oh yeah, and if you ask about that human that lived here recently, I got rid of her years ago... and Bob, maybe I'll get him next year.. but for now...

I lie asleep, hibernating through the harsh winter without a flash of light in sight.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not so good maybe! Please Review though!


End file.
